It is well known in the art that shock loadings and forces applied to the underside of the foot of a person via the sole of footwear article have long term effects on the integrity of joints of a person, whilst also at times causing pain and discomfort, in particular when wearing footwear for extended periods of time.
Furthermore, it is well known that the majority of loading on impact to the foot of a person is imparted to the underside of the heel portion of the foot of a person in use.
Footwear articles of the prior art include various manners in which to increase comfort and conformity to the foot of user, including shock absorptive inserts, various types of foam rubber and air cushioning devices. Such footwear articles typically require increased manufacturing costs and tooling, thus increasing complexity of production.
The present invention is provides a footwear article which overcomes or at least substantially ameliorates at least some of the deficiencies as exhibited by those of the prior art.